Paper towels have a variety of uses, but absorbing liquids and wiping surfaces clean are primary applications. As a result, absorbent properties of paper towels are especially important. Absorbent capacity and absorbent rate are two properties most commonly addressed, but these properties do not necessarily reflect towel performance during wiping applications. For such wiping applications, a “wipe dry” test, which reflects the ability of a towel to wipe water from a surface, is a better measure of performance. While a number of commercially available paper towels exhibit relatively good wipe dry properties, there is always a need for improvement.